


i'll be yours, if you'll be mine

by melissa13



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/melissa13
Summary: “Gilbert Blythe,” she hissed, “Is there a reason you’re disturbing my beauty sleep on this most important day of our wedding?”“A very good reason,” Gilbert whispered, a mischievous smile on his face. “Put on a nice dress and meet me out front, Anne-girl.”More Book-compliant than AWAE- compliant, but if you love these characters, you'll probably like this :)





	i'll be yours, if you'll be mine

> _ “Do you know when and where I'd like to be married, if I could? It would be at dawn—a June dawn, with a glorious sunrise, and roses blooming in the gardens; and I would slip down and meet Gilbert and we would go together to the heart of the beech woods,—and there, under the green arches that would be like a splendid cathedral, we would be married." —  _ Anne Shirley 

_ Anne’s House of Dreams _ , Lucy Maud Montgomery ~ 

A jarring  _ thwap _ against her window brought Anne out of a deep sleep so suddenly she thought it might have been part of her dream. When it happened again a moment later though, she threw her bed clothes back and crept over to the window. Through the dark of the early morning, she spied a tall figure in the yard peering up at her. In her youth, such a sight would have immediately given her heart palpitations of the acutest kind as her imagination went into overdrive. Now, at the mature age of 25, she was satisfied that her heart only stopped for half a second before she recognized her morning visitor. Quiet as she could, Anne opened her window, letting in the cool summer air. 

“Gilbert Blythe,” she hissed, “Is there a reason you’re disturbing my beauty sleep on this most important day of our wedding?” 

“A very good reason,” Gilbert whispered, a mischievous smile on his face. “Put on a nice dress and meet me out front, Anne-girl.” 

He winked at her, and crept away, the darkness swallowing him up again. Anne shook her head in amusement, shutting the window behind her. A nice dress, she thought. She moved over to her wardrobe, selecting one of her favorites and Gilbert’s, the pale green gown she wore to Alice Penhallow’s wedding three years ago. She hurried into it, wondering what her betrothed, soon-to-be husband, could be up to. 

Minutes later, Anne crept through the house, hoping the sound of her footsteps going down the old stairs didn’t disturb any of its occupants. They had a full house for the wedding, and it truly wouldn’t do for the first bride of Green Gables to be found absconding with her fiancé at such an hour. 

Outside, she had hardly closed the door behind her before she was swept up in Gilbert’s arms, his lips finding hers in a fervent kiss. She hummed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself deeper into his embrace. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” murmured Gilbert when they parted, resting his forehead against hers.

“The best of mornings,” Anne sighed, playing with the curly hairs at the nape of his neck. “While I truly am happy to see you, Gilbert, I must protest your methods of rousing me.”

“I am sorry about that,” Gilbert said, pulling back to smile at her cheekily. “If it’s any consolation, Anne soon-to-be-Blythe, tomorrow I plan to wake you in a much more pleasant fashion.”

Anne blushed, his words evoking a deep yearning in her belly, one that had been hard to quell through the three,  _ long _ years of their engagement. 

“Just think, Gil,” said Anne dreamily, “We’ll be waking up in each other’s arms tomorrow and every tomorrow thereafter.” 

“It’s all I’ve  _ been _ thinking about, Anne-girl,” Gilbert laughed. He pulled away from her, holding out his hand. “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.”

She took his hand and together they walked down the front path, the dawn lighting their way. Instead of continuing towards the Green Gables gate though, Gilbert led her around the house and through the garden where Marilla’s prized roses were in full bloom, perfuming the air with their sweet fragrance. As they walked on, neither of them said a word, though they exchanged many adoring looks as they went along, coming to the beech tree woods behind Green Gables. The sun was slowly rising, so each tree was alight with a soft green glow, and the summer swallows whistled their morning greetings to the young couple as they walked by. 

“Mrs. Lynde told me what you said the other day about your ideal wedding,” Gilbert said finally. He chuckled, almost nervously, Anne thought. “She probably intended to warn me about your blasphemous, flighty ways, but I’m afraid her words had quite the opposite effect.”

Gilbert came to a halt under one of the largest beech trees, it’s green arches stretching out above their heads. Anne, who had finally understood what her fiancé had in mind, was speechless, tears in her eyes. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have a preacher, and it’s September, not June, but I was hoping you’d marry me this morning, Miss Shirley,” Gilbert said, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sun’s early rays.

“Of course I will!” Anne exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. How had there been a time when she couldn’t see Gilbert as a romantic suitor? He was everything she’d ever dreamed of and more. “Oh, Gil, it’s too perfect! Are you sure you’re alright with the idea, though? It is a bit sacrilegious like Mrs. Lynde said.”

“What could be more holy and sacred than our love for each other, Anne?” Gilbert reasoned. “I don’t think the Almighty will mind, and we’ll have the ceremony for our families later, which ought to appease Him as well.”

Anne nodded happily. “Let’s get married then,” she said. “I don’t want to wait a minute longer to be your wife.”

Gilbert smiled down at her. “Neither do I,” he agreed, letting go of her waist. “Shall we?”

She pulled away from him as well, and they clasped their hands together, facing one another underneath the leafy green arch. 

“You first, Gil,” Anne said, squeezing his hands, her body almost vibrating with excitement. 

He cleared his throat, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I, Gilbert, take thee, Anne,” he started, his dear voice growing steadier as he went on. “To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to  _ love _ and to  _ cherish _ , till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge myself to you.”

Anne’s eyes glistened, moved to tears by the love and emotion he conveyed as he spoke those most sacred and binding words. She took a deep breath; it was her turn now. 

“I, Anne, take thee, Gilbert,” she began softly, looking up into his face, alight with the colors of the sunrise. “To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to  _ love _ and to  _ cherish _ , till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge myself to you.”

Gilbert swallowed, and Anne watched his Adam’s apple bob as he struggled to contain his emotions. He touched his forehead to hers, and Anne closed her eyes, taking in the moment, taking in him and the life teeming around them. It had been such a long road to get to where they were; a road full of joy and pain, separations and reunions, triumphs and tragedies. She had spent so long resisting her feelings for him, until she’d almost lost him forever, and now they would never have to be apart again. 

“I now pronounce us, man and wife,” Gilbert murmured, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. 

“You may kiss the bride,” Anne said breathlessly, and Gilbert complied, capturing her lips in a kiss so perfectly poignant, it would have put all of the daydreams of her youth to shame. 

They parted after a time and Anne opened her eyes to gaze up at him. His handsome face was the picture of happiness, and she was sure her expression was just as beatific. 

In a fit of excitement, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around, laughing all the while, and she joined in, her giggles echoing around their leafy green cathedral. He smothered her laughter with enough kisses to satisfy them both before he let her feet touch the forest floor again. 

“Are you truly mine, Anne?” He asked, his voice hushed with awe. “I’m afraid I’ll wake up in my bed after the typhoid and the last three years will have all been a dream.”

Anne smiled and kissed him sweetly. “I am yours, Gil,” she said. “Just as you are mine. For now and always.”

“Now and always,” Gilbert repeated, picking up her hand and placing a kiss where her pearl ring sat on her finger. 

They embraced again, holding each other in their arms, and Anne marveled not for the first time of how well they fit together. 

The sun was now well risen, and Anne knew the inhabitants of Green Gables wouldn’t be abed much longer, especially with such a day ahead of them. 

Gilbert was of a like mind. “Shall we get you back to Green Gables before we’re found out, wife?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I believe we must, husband,” Anne answered back, “Lest they discover I’m gone and send out a search brigade.”

They traipsed back the way they came, hands and hearts entwined. Later, they would have the official service for their friends and families, but Anne knew she would always remember their special moment underneath the beech trees as when she truly became Mrs. Anne Blythe.

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Anne's House of Dreams is such a beautiful book, highly recommend to anyone who loves the Anne of Green Gables stories and characters. I probably could have tweaked this more to be more AWAE-compliant, but I couldn't get the book characters out of my head and since it was inspired by that particular passage in the book, I decided to keep it the way it was.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
